


Vox Dei, Vox Diobolus

by DecemberKat



Series: Book of Rachel [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberKat/pseuds/DecemberKat
Summary: And those who husbanded the Golden grain,And those who flung it to the winds like Rain,Alike to no such aureate Earth are turn'dAs, buried once, Men want dug up again.—Omar Khayyam
Relationships: Luther Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Book of Rachel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720552
Kudos: 2





	Vox Dei, Vox Diobolus

She found him in the kitchen one night, muttering to himself and pacing, hands over his ears as if to block out the voice of his father, nearly two years gone, but still making his presence felt in Luther’s memories.

“Stop it!” she heard him hiss as he made another pass around the room. “Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it!” He paused for a moment, apparently listening to something that wasn’t there. “No,” he muttered finally. “Don’t call me that. I don’t deserve it.”

“Luther?” Rachel finally called out from the doorway. She heard him stop short in front of the stove, a sharp intake of breath interrupting his self-abusive mutterings. “Baby? What’s wrong?” Luther turned on his heel and relaxed to see his fiancee standing in the doorway, long hands resting on her swollen midsection. Her due date had been two days ago, and the anxiety was starting to weigh on the both of them.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. He padded over to Rachel and wrapped his long arms around her. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” Rachel leaned into his touch the best she could and closed her eyes.

“It’s alright, baby,” she murmured. “The little one’s been pretty restless tonight, so I couldn’t really get to sleep anyway,” She chuckled half-heartedly and looked Luther in the eye. “Seriously, though, Luy. What’s going on?” Luther hesitated for a moment, then replied.

“Just a nightmare. It, uh… brought up some old memories from when I was a kid. Ever since he died I’ve been… remembering things about… what he did to me. What he made me do…” he trailed off, lost again in the haze of his memories.

“I know the feeling,” Rachel said quietly. “But they can’t hurt us anymore. We have to at least remember that, baby.” Luther smiled for the first time that night and kissed Rachel softly. Suddenly Rachel’s eyes widened as she winced and looked down towards her midsection.

“Incredible fucking timing,” she muttered before looking up at Luther’s panicked face. “Hospital,” she told him as calmly as she could under the circumstances. “Now.”


End file.
